


A Matter of Control

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Peter Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Peter Hale, DO NOT COPY, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Good BDSM Etiquette, Good Peter Hale, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Hale Talks Dirty, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Protective Peter Hale, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sane Peter Hale, Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski/Bottom Peter Hale, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Peter, Werewolf Peter Hale, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Stiles and Peter have been together for years. They are still finding the boundaries between what they can take and what they can't.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompts/Pairings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	A Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- This has lots of sex and some BDSM undertones.
> 
> Don't read if something in the tags is going to trigger you. This is a prompt from AndyLM, hope you enjoy it!

Stiles and Peter had been together for years. They had both been beyond stupid about it in the beginning, both thinking that the other was going to get bored or something similar. It never happened, just their insecurities trying to convince them that they weren't good enough. 

They got into BDSM about 3 years into their relationship, the supernatural disasters getting to be too much yet instilling enough trust in their bond that they weren't scared to be vulnerable around each other. They easily figured out that they were both very versatile, Peter leaning more towards being dominant and on the bottom. 

"Come on, Stiles. You can control it, don't you like the way I feel bouncing on your cock?" The werewolf panted into Stiles' ear, knowing full well that the words alone were seconds away from making the younger man come.

They had been at it for hours, Peter using Stiles like a sex toy and coming as many times as he wanted while the dom forced the younger man to just lay there and take it. Stiles hadn't been allowed to come even once to the werewolf's four orgasms, the clenching heat around his cock not bringing any relief as he just had to work harder not to let himself go. Stiles was at the point where he was going to start crying and Peter knew it. 

The dom was a slavedriver, not helping at all with Stiles' situation and reveling in the combination of arousal, discomfort, subspace, and pain he could smell on the Spark. They had figured out early on that the Spark's scent changed when he was really deep in subspace, Peter using it to make the sub fall faster and harder than he ever had with anyone else. 

"PLEASE!" Stiles shouted from where he was on his back underneath Peter who was riding him ruthlessly, his cramping stomach starting to turn into actual pain rather than discomfort.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Peter husked out, barely even sounding out of breath despite the fact he had been doing most of the work since Stiles was denied his orgasm about half an hour in. "Do you want to fill me with your come? Want to grab my hips and hold me still until you can breathe again?" The man mocked.

Stiles just whined wordlessly, the blindfold and handcuffs making him feel more out of control than ever. 

"How about making me come again instead?" Peter said, his tone making it sound like a favor, and Stiles, completely out of his mind, just agreed. Would have said yes to anything his dom asked at that moment. 

"Sir! It hurts!" The sub shouted, straining against the restraints and smelling more like desperation as Peter kept fucking himself on his cock. 

"I know, Genim. All that you have to do is stay hard long enough for me to come again, then you can have your own. I'll let you rub up against me until you come. But only if you let me come again first, you know the rules." 

Stiles was sobbing by then, tears wetting the blindfold nonstop until they started falling down his cheeks when the fabric couldn't hold any more water. 

"I bet I feel good around you, don't I?" Peter said, voice idle but the look on his face told a completely different story.

The Spark underneath his dom thrashed, whining and crying in his desperation but not willing to face the punishment for not following rules. 

"I bet I'm still as tight as when we started, still clenching down on your cock as I did before you started begging me for more."

The words made the younger man's stomach clench even tighter, the pain giving him a few seconds of distraction from his aching cock. As if Peter heard his thoughts he started talking again, voice barely even affected.

"Your cock is so thick inside me, it always rubs just right on my prostate. I'm sure that it's bright red by now just from the friction of me bouncing on your cock for the better part of two hours." 

Stiles only shouted wordlessly in frustration and need, the husky chuckle from somewhere above him only making him struggle more.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Peter said, petting him mockingly. "I know you want it but I'm in charge here, you're just going to have to wait." 

The time after that was a blur for Stiles, a never-ending loop of pain from his cramping stomach, pleasure from the friction of Peter on his lap, and burning from his tired eyes and wrists. 

Peter groaned through his orgasm, his rough thrusts slowing to grinding rolls that made Stiles shout. The agony of his aching cock and clenching stomach wouldn't let the younger man breathe. He had no choice but to let Peter use him until the older man finished and hope to god that he was allowed to come. The thought alone made him panic, the thoughts so overwhelming in the face of his denied orgasms Stiles was starting to hyperventilate when he felt strong arms around him, a voice in his ear talking him down.

"You did so well, sweetheart. You need to breathe for me, little one. That's it.... In... Out..... In...... Out." 

By the time Peter had managed to talk Stiles out of a panic attack the younger man was still desperate for release.

"I'm going to take off the cuffs and the blindfold. I want you to open your eyes slowly and then only say yes or no. Do you want to come tonight or not?" 

Stiles did as he was told, limply resting against the pillows as his hands were uncuffed, groaning under the massage Peter was giving his raw wrists. When the dom reached for the blindfold he forced Stiles to lay against him so he could get at the back of the younger man's head. 

"Yes." Stiles just said, his voice strung out and rough from his screaming. 

"Ok, little one." Peter gently jacked the tired sub off, 

The younger man was whining and crying into the dom's neck within minutes, wanting to come but something in his body not letting him. 

"You can come, sweetheart. It's ok." The dom reassured, immediately realizing where the tension was coming from. 

Stiles came just from a hand that barely moved on his cock, instantly going pliant and subconsciously looking up at Peter for confirmation after such a difficult scene.

"You did so well for me, Genim. You didn't come even when I know you wanted to. You're such a good boy, listening to me so well." The dom just praised, only giving Stiles a fond smile when a shiver went through the sub at the praise. 

They didn't leave the bed except for Peter to get a snack and water for them both. They just sat in each other's presence and let themselves drift. 

Tomorrow they would have to get up and the dried come on them would be a nightmare but they would do as they always did.

Take care of each other and be there for each other even when they couldn't rely on anyone else. 

* * *

_I'm not quite sure that I like the way that this flows but, it is what it is. Hope this is what you were looking for AndyLM. -Rose_


End file.
